Passion On Ice
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: Set from Episode 12. Yukina is unconscious because she gave her blood to Kojou to heal the wound from where he was pierced. To awaken the familiar La Folia gives him her blood, but things go further than that because his vampire instincts kick in. [LEMON] [KOJOU X LA FOLIA] [ONE-SHOT]


**Passion On Ice**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. LEMON.**

 _This starts from Episode 12 when Yukina has already given Kojou her blood to heal the wound he got from Kanase in her Angel form. So now with Yukina unconscious I wanted there to be what would happen between Kojou and La Folia._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

"Himeragi did that for me?" Kojou asked La Folia who nodded. Yukina was unconscious with La Folia's jacket covering her chest and Kojou's jacket acting as a pillow since she was quite pale. "I see… so you saved me again, Himeragi" Kojou said looking down at the sleeping from on the ice. "Wait, what am I doing here, anyway?" Kojou asked La Folia since he just noticed that he was surrounded by ice blocking any exit.

"It was Kanase Kanon who constructed this ice tower" La Folia explained. "Right after she pierced you, her ego lost control" La Folia continued. "Ego? So Kanase's consciousness is still in there somewhere?" Kojou asked trying to understand the situation. "Yes, but if these conditions persist, her ego will be lost" La Folia explained as she sat in front of Kojou. "So we have to save her before she reaches that point" Kojou said looking at La Folia then down to the ground.

"Even after that passionate display, I see no signs of a Familiar awakening" La Folia said as she leaned forward so her face was closer to Kojou's while on her hands and knees between Kojou's legs which were open. "Is this Familiar… I see. So that's why" La Folia said. The two locked eyes both blushing slightly. La Folia leaned forward and kissed Kojou's cheek. Shocked he scurried backwards so he was further away "What are you doing?!" Kojou asked with a slightly raised voice. La Folia's eyes widened slightly then she looked down.

"Am I not as attractive as Yukina?" La Folia asked and Kojou's eyes followed her body. Her shirt was open showing off her large breasts down the middle but covering the sides. Her eyes showed sadness as she looked down. "No, that's not it… I mean, that's exactly the problem!" Kojou said yelling the last part while blushing more as he looked at the girl in front of him. "I see. That makes me feel better" La Folia said as she stood up and walked to Kojou the straddled him.

"Do you want to save Kanase Kanon?" La Folia asked as she looked down at the vampire whose lap she was sitting in. "Yes" Kojou replied looking at her. "Then I order you in the name of La Folia Rihavein, eldest daughter of the royal family of Aldegyr. Fourth Progenitor, Akatsuki Kojou, take my blood" La Folia said in a commanding tone. "Is it absolutely necessary?" Kojou asked looking at La Folia who had her hands on his shoulders but now wrapped her arms around Kojou's neck so her neck was right beside his mouth. "Of course it is" La Folia said as she moved in closer.

"Prove to me that I wasn't mistaken about you, Kojou" La Folia said into Kojou's ear. Kojou took in a short breath then wrapped his arms around La Folia's back. "Fine. Don't regret this, La Folia" Kojou said his eyes closed. When they opened they weren't the aquamarine blue they normally were but instead were blood red. Taking a deep breath Kojou's fangs pierced into La Folia's neck making her take a short intake of air. Her face was blushing and she moaned slightly as Kojou pressed closer into her holding her closer.

After a few minutes Kojou released her with a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth his eyes gone back too blue. "La Folia, are you alright" Kojou asked as he turned his head slightly. His eyes widened when he saw that her shirt had opened even more giving him a perfect view of her large breasts making his eyes turn back to blood red. La Folia looked up and followed Kojou's line of vision seeing where he was looking making her blush even more. "Yes, I'm alright" La Folia said in a soft voice. She was still straddling him when she felt something hard press against her underwear.

La Folia moved her face she it was in front of his, their noses almost touching. Kojou was taking deep breaths trying to control himself as his eyes were closed. "Are you alright" La Folia asked when Kojou opened his eyes again and they were still red. "You need to move before I do something we may regret" Kojou said trying hard to control his vampire urges. "Is there something wrong with that" La Folia asked making Kojou's eyes widen slightly. "La Folia, please, I don't want to hurt you" Kojou said leaning his head backwards trying to calm down his blood telling him to take the woman above him.

"You won't" La Folia said as she leaned forward slightly so their noses were now touching. When her breath touched his skin all of his control snapped as he captured La Folia's lips into his. One hand held on her waist the other the back of her neck pulling her closer. Running his tongue along her lips she parted them and his tongue entered her mouth coaxing hers to work with his. La Folia moaned slightly when her tongue got cut by one of his fangs letting the blood flow into his mouth.

When the two parted for air they were both panting hard. "I want you" Kojou said in a husky voice sending chills down La Folia's spine. Capturing her lips once again Kojou used his hands to remove her shirt with was already open pulling it off her shoulders and onto the ground. Lips still together he took one of his hands and took her left breast in it kneading it softly making her moan. Breaking apart for air Kojou lowered La Folia down so her back was on the shirt which was on the ground.

"God you're beautiful" Kojou said as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. "Ko…jou" La Folia moaned as she gripped Kojou's hair tightly. Using his free hand he ran it down the side of her body then to her thighs. Releasing her breast, he moved back up kissing her softly. Both hands worked on her skirt pulling it down then put if below her and removing her shoes and socks leaving her only in her underwear. He could feel his pants tightening as he broke the kiss.

La Folia saw his pants and bit her lip slightly. Kicking off his own shoes and pulling his own pants down he leaned over her once again. Running his hand down her body until he reached above her underwear he slipped his hand in touching her womanhood. "You're already very wet" Kojou whispered in her ear and nipped it slightly. Taking one of his fingers he put it inside her making her gasp at the intuition. _'She is very tight'_ Kojou thought as he added another finger. Removing her underwear La Folia was panting very hard.

Removing his hand he sucked the two fingers that were covered in her essence. "I think you're ready" Kojou said as he removed his boxers making La Folia's eyes widen when she saw his manhood. _'He's HUGE!'_ La Folia internally yelled seeing the size of Kojou's member. Pushing her legs apart he settled himself between them with his member at her entrance. "This will hurt at first" Kojou said in her ear as he pushed forward slowly.

When he was about 3 inches in he felt some resistance making him stop for a moment. La Folia's eyes were closed tight since she seemed to be in pain. "Look at me" Kojou said watching as she opened her eyes. "Just breathe" he whispered as he pulled out slightly making her groan. Taking in a deep breath he thrust forward making all 8 inches fill her, as she was about to scream he silenced it with a kiss. He stilled inside her not moving until she was ready. Tears were at the corner of her eyes from the pain and her fingernails dug into the skin of is back.

' _I knew it would hurt, but I didn't think it would hurt THIS MUCH!'_ La Folia thought as she felt as though she was being torn in half. Kojou looked down at her once he broke the kiss, she was breathing hard clearly uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" Kojou asked holding still as to not hurt her. "Just… just stay still… you're just… really big" La Folia said between breaths. After a few minutes she nodded telling Kojou that he was now able to move.

Slowly he pulled out of her hearing her whimper in pain until only the head was in, he then slowly pushed back filling her completely. Feeling that she relaxed a little more he picked up the pace pushing harder. "Kojou… I" La Folia started when she was silenced by Kojou's kiss as he thrust forward hitting a spot deep inside making her moan. Kojou used his hands to lift La Folia's legs so that they wrapped around his waist so he could push deeper into her. The sound of skin hitting skin was heard and loud panting when the two broke apart from the kiss.

La Folia could feel a tightening in her lower body begging for release that it hurt. Her legs tightened around Kojou's waist pulling him closer. Kojou leaned down so his face was at the crook of her neck and he licked the skin nipping it slightly. "I'm going to…" La Folia moaned as she felt Kojou pick up the pace then leaned in close to her ear "Me too" he said darkly as he thrust harder than before. "AAAHHH!" La Folia moaned loudly as she climaxed using her hands clawing at his back. _'My turn'_ Kojou thought darkly as he pushed harder.

He could feel his own release coming closer so raising himself up slightly bringing La Folia at an angle so he could hit deeper. In the final thrust he felt himself hit her cervix hard and he came filling her up with his seed, at the same time he sank his fangs into her neck drinking her blood. _'It's even sweeter than before, this is ecstasy'_ he thought as he continued releasing inside her. After a few minutes he finished his release but was still hard inside her. Removing his fangs from her neck he turned his face to look up down at her face.

Her cheeks were bright red with sweat covering her body and panting hard. "That was" La Folia couldn't finish her sentence because she was so tired. Looking up she saw that Kojou's eyes were red and when she tried to move she saw that they were still connected. "What's wrong" she asked breathless when Kojou lowed his head so their lips almost touched. "Nothing, you just awoke the predator inside me" Kojou said darkly. Pulling out of her quickly he flipped her over so she was on her stomach then raised her behind into the air.

"Kojou what are you AAHH!" La Folia didn't finish when Kojou thrust forward sheathing himself completely inside her making her cry out in pleasure. Each thrust harder than the one before, hitting even deeper each time. La Folia turned her head to look at Kojou their eyes locking. They weren't the ones like before, these were of pure raw passion like a hunter and this turned her on even more. The same tightening continued only more intense making her hands ball in fists and her toes curl.

Kojou's larger form hovered over hers as she felt him move his mouth to her neck again. "I can't… keep up… much… longer" La Folia said in between her pants when she felt Kojou grow inside her. "AAAAAHHHHH!" La Folia climaxed stronger than the one before, this one making her legs weak and she almost slumped when Kojou used his hands to hold her in place. At the same time as she climaxed Kojou pushed even deeper and came completely filling her up with his seed but didn't let a single drop escape since they were locked together. "AGH!" Kojou groaned as he came hard.

Still connected Kojou wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer so her back was on his chest and they lay down to the side with her spooning him. "You're… still inside" La Folia moaned as she continued feeling Kojou release inside her that her abdomen expanded slightly. "Mnhn" Kojou hummed as he tightened his grip around her. After a few minutes after finally finishing his member began to soften and slip out of her. The two lay panting, the ice floor didn't bother them, in fact it helped cool them down from their actions.

"Are you alright?" Kojou asked as he brushed the damp hair out of La Folia's eyes. "Yeah, just exhausted" she said looking up at Kojou whose eyes had gone back to their normal blue. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, it seems my vampire instincts kicked in once I drank your blood" Kojou explained as he sat up slowly helping her up as well. "What do you mean?" La Folia said finally getting control of her breathing. "I may have been too rough, it's hard to control the strength in a situation like this" Kojou explained honestly seeing La Folia smile.

"So, how do you feel, is the familiar awake?" La Folia asked looking at Kojou who nodded. "Yeah, it awoke right at the end" Kojou said as he looked around. His eyes landed on Yukina "Thank god she is still asleep" he muttered turning his gaze back to La Folia and smiled. "After this, can I see you again?" Kojou asked seeing La Folia smile. "Yeah, but first we should get dressed, I can sense Kanase awakening" La Folia explained snapping Kojou out of his thoughts.

The two got dressed but since Kojou's jacket was acting as a pillow his chest was bare. "It seems it's closed completely" La Folia said as she ran her fingers along his chest where he had been pierced. Capturing her lips again Kojou held her close and their eyes closed. "Mmn" Yukina's groans snapped the two kissing out making them pull away. "Himeragi, you're awake" Kojou said as he walked over to Yukina who slowly sat up. "Senpai" Yukina groaned as she looked up.

"You're healed" she said as smiled sighing in relief. A bright light caught all their attention. "Kanase is almost awake, we need to act now before it's too late" La Folia said as she reached over taking her jacket that had been covering off and putting it back on. Kojou took his jacket which was now cut down the middle because of when he got pierced straight through. "You're right" Kojou said as he stood up and walked so he was beside La Folia. "Let's go" Kojou said and the three headed to the side when Kojou created his horse familiar which crashed thought the ice wall clearing a path outside.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer

Hope you liked, These two are my favourite couple and since there aren't many stories in this category I decided to do this one.


End file.
